


Curiosity

by Stray_Lilly



Series: Surrender [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stray_Lilly/pseuds/Stray_Lilly
Summary: As far as Changbin knew, his best friend Jisung was straight. But then Jisung demands a birthday gift that surprises Changbin and allows him to have what he's dreamed of for years.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin
Series: Surrender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612513
Comments: 7
Kudos: 244





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> For Binsung enthusiasts 💗  
> Please read the tags 💗

Changbin stared through the kitchen window, eyes absorbing the sight of a million stars twinkling above. The beautiful sight had been enough to allow him a reprieve from his brooding, so much so that it took him a whole minute to register the knocking on the door.

“Shit,” he murmured. Jisung had arrived.

He drained his bottle of beer, his second for the night, and set it down on the counter with unintended force. He debated reaching for a third before facing Jisung, but he knew it wouldn’t relax him. 

He felt frustrated. He should be happy. He should be excited. It was his best friend’s twenty third birthday. But it was different this time. Usually, Changbin and Jisung would both spend their birthdays at their favourite clubs with friends or with their families at elaborate celebrations, but this time it would be just Changbin and Jisung. 

It really should’ve pleased Changbin, considering how much it annoyed him seeing Jisung kiss every woman in every establishment they visited. That’s what would have happened tonight, except Changbin had to work late and had agreed to meet Jisung at one of his favoured strip clubs. It was only an hour ago when Jisung texted to say he’d much rather spend the rest of the night having pizza at Changbin’s apartment. Apparently the club was no fun.

 _It’s not a big deal_ , Changbin attempted to calm himself as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair, tugging slightly at the ends in silent admonishment. Jisung spent so much of time at his place that sometimes it felt like they were back in college in their shared dorm. There was never a time where Changbin hadn’t enjoyed spending time alone with Jisung. They were always comfortable around each other.

But over the last week it felt as though that had changed; he just wasn’t sure how big of a change it was. He hadn’t meant for it to happen last weekend. He’d messed up, and he knew it because Jisung hadn’t called – not even once. They’d been communicating through short texts that drove Changbin up the wall.

He took a deep breath and braced himself before opening the door. He saw the pizza boxes before he saw Jisung. 

“What the fuck? I was waiting for like… five minutes.”

Jisung brushed past Changbin who rolled his eyes and sighed. “Five whole minutes. Just imagine.”

“Yeah, an eternity,” Jisung snickered, heading straight for the kitchen. He placed the boxes on the counter, and pulled out two bottles of beer, sliding one over to Changbin. “Anything good on TV?”

Changbin shrugged. “The usual.” He pointed to the cupboard behind Jisung. “Paper plates and napkins. I’m not cleaning up after you.”

“Sure, mom,” Jisung rolled his eyes and bent down to rummage in the cupboard, displaying the slight curves of his ass. 

Of course Changbin had to look. Jisung was good looking. Changbin had always thought so since he’d first set eyes on him. Jisung had been a freshman, and ironically, it was his ass clothed by too tight jeans that Changbin had seen first. He’d been unpacking his things into the wrong end of the dorm room when Changbin found him. But unlike then, he now sported dark blonde hair, a better fashion sense and more confidence.

Changbin inwardly groaned when his body reacted to the sight displayed before him. This was going to be a long night. Getting hard at the sight of Jisung was nothing new. He was accustomed to the cold showers by now.

Jisung straightened and whipped around with the plates, catching Changbin off guard. “Were you staring at my ass?” he smirked. “Or daydreaming about all the paperwork you still have to complete at work?”

“Fuck you,” Changbin shook his head, grabbing the pizza boxes off the counter. His cheeks felt warm and he knew Jisung would tease him about it if he knew. But of course Jisung knew. He’d never hidden his sexuality from Jisung. He was gay, unlike Jisung who had always been as straight as a ruler.

Perhaps that was the reason they’d never discussed their sex-lives. Neither of them had been in committed relationships before. Both preferred casual flings – something they had in common. But they’d never discussed it with each other. Sex and friendship didn’t mix – according to Jisung at least. 

Except… It did last weekend.

Changbin tried to change the direction of his thoughts as they sat side by side on the couch, Jisung flipping through TV channels. Yeah, this was a pretty normal night for them. This was how it should be. 

He tried not to think about last weekend, about Hyunjin’s party, about how Jisung had walked in on Changbin being fucked by their friend, Minho. He’d wished so bad that it had been Jisung who was fucking him. He always wished it was Jisung. 

Both Hyunjin and Minho were friends of theirs. Minho and Changbin had fucked a few times before. Actually, they’d been fucking every weekend for the past two months. It wasn’t a commitment; their schedules just matched well.

Hyunjin’s party had been pretty wild, and it only took them a few minutes to find an empty bedroom. They’d both had stressful days at work and Changbin just wanted to be fucked hard and fast. 

Well, that’s how Jisung found him when he walked in on them. Changbin should have made sure the door was locked. 

Neither of them had said anything. Jisung hadn’t moved from the doorway. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Changbin who was on all fours on the floor, his pants around his ankles. Although Changbin had been startled at first, it was as though he’d been possessed to take his cock into his hand and began jerking off, all the while maintaining eye contact with Jisung. Only when Changbin had begun spilling into his fist, did Jisung back out of the room and shut the door.

He’d already left the party when Changbin went out to find him.

Minho had reassured him that Jisung was an adult who should be able to get over seeing his best friend being fucked. But Changbin couldn’t help feeling as though Jisung would be too repulsed to ever spend time with him again.

But things were normal now. 

“Changbin? Where the fuck are you lost?”

Changbin was startled out of his thoughts, yet again. “Sorry,” he apologised quickly. “Um, I’ll get you another beer.”

He didn’t bother checking whether Jisung had even touched his first beer. He just needed to get away to collect himself. Jisung was obviously unbothered by last weekend. He grabbed another beer and turned around, jumping in surprise when he saw Jisung standing in the kitchen doorway, arms folded. 

“You wanted something else?”

Jisung shook his head. “I’m good.”

“If you planned this earlier, I would’ve gotten a chance to get you a birthday cake,” Changbin mused, leaning against the counter. 

Jisung’s mouth twitched like he was enjoying a private joke. It made Changbin feel slightly wary. “There are better things than cake.”

“Yeah?” Changbin raised an eyebrow. Something seemed off.

“There was a stripper at the club.”

“Jisung, it was a strip club. Obviously there would be strippers,” Changbin laughed.

“One of the guys from work hired her for me,” Jisung explained, looking away. “We had a private room.”

Changbin wondered why he was being given this information. They never discussed these things. Sure, he would’ve probably paid for Jisung to get a lap dance too if he ended up meeting him at the club. But he would’ve never asked for details.

“She was hot and naked and…” Jisung trailed off, hooking his teeth into his bottom lip. Changbin looked away. He couldn’t think about Jisung’s lips right now. “She was really working for it too. And her breasts… wow. Huge.” He made a gesture with his hands to demonstrate just how huge. “But…”

“But?” Changbin just wanted this conversation to end.

“My mind was elsewhere,” Jisung shrugged. “I just couldn’t get into it.”

“Ah,” Changbin forced a laugh, trying to make light of it. “Low sex drive? It happens with age.”

Jisung narrowed his eyes. “Fuck off. You wanna know where my mind was?”

Changbin shrugged.

“It was at that party last weekend.”

Changbin swore under his breath. “Listen, Jisung, I should’ve apologised earlier. I shouldn’t have left the door unlocked. What you saw…” he sighed, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“I liked what I saw.”

Changbin took several seconds to process what he just heard. And he was too stunned to respond.

“Seemed like you enjoyed having me there too.”

 _Fuck. Was this really happening? What was happening?_ Changbin couldn’t process any of it. “We don’t talk about sex, Jisung.”

“But I want to,” Jisung insisted. He took a few steps towards Changbin, yanking the bottle out of his hands and placing it onto the counter. He was so close that Changbin could feel the heat radiating from his body. His eyes drifted down to the bulge in Changbin’s pants. “You didn’t get me a birthday cake.”

Changbin blinked. “What… What are you saying?”

“You didn’t get me a gift. So I want to see it. I want to see your cock again. Because I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” Jisung had that typical confident aura about him that Changbin was so accustomed to.

“Jisung,” Changbin spoke slowly, warily, “I think maybe you’ve had a little too much to drink.” There was no other explanation.

“I’m not fucking drunk,” Jisung sounded impatient. “I want to see your cock, Changbin. I’ve been thinking about it, about you, this entire week. It’s messing me up. I never thought I’d be attracted to – to another male. And then I saw you like that…”

Changbin’s eyes widened. “So this… You want to see my dick for what? Like some kind of research experiment from your lab?” He wasn’t opposed to it but he couldn’t help feeling slightly offended.

“For fuck’s sake,” Jisung pursed his lips. “It’s not a research experiment. Think of it as helping me explore my curiosities a little.”

Changbin hesitated.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Jisung’s voice was low and it sent a shiver up Changbin’s spine.

How the fuck could he refuse? Jisung was already unbuckling his own belt.

“Show me, Changbin.”

Changbin’s hands mechanically moved to the top button of his jeans and he kept his eyes on Jisung’s as he lowered the zipper over his swiftly hardening erection. 

Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to whip out his dick for his best friend?

His bottom lip clenched between his teeth, he gripped his hardened shaft, pulling it out of his jeans. Jisung’s fingers paused on his zipper, his jaw slightly lowered as he stared hungrily at the length in Changbin’s hand.

“It’s so pretty.”

 _Fuck_ . Changbin could hardly breathe. _What the fuck_. “Okay, you’ve seen it,” he managed, starting to shove his dick back inside his jeans. 

“Wait.”

Changbin froze. “What?”

Jisung lowered his zipper and pulled his own cock out of his jeans. Changbin had tried to imagine this so many times. He’d tried to imagine how it would feel, how it would taste…

It was longer than Changbin’s, but not as thick. Changbin wanted it in his mouth.

“Can I touch you?”

Changbin inhaled sharply at the request. “Jisung, what…?”

The kiss was so sudden and so swift, Changbin would’ve thought he imagined it if it weren’t for the blush that decorated Jisung’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Jisung murmured, his confidence waning. “I – I just wanted to – wanted to feel – feel um…”

Why did Jisung’s sudden bout of nerves turn Changbin on so much? He gulped. “Jisung, I think we need to stop this.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Jisung frowned. “Changbin, please. This entire week I’ve fucked someone every night just to stop thinking of what it would be like fucking you. But I can’t stop thinking about it. I want – I want you.”

Changbin stared in disbelief. Was Jisung really begging him for this? This was one of his fantasies.

Jisung grabbed one of Changbin’s hands and placed it under his shirt and on his stomach, just above his erection. His skin felt warm beneath Changbin’s fingers. 

"Jisung, you need to think about it,” Changbin begged, even as his hand slid down to touch the head of Jisung’s erection. _Finally_. “Think about what happens tomorrow.” He didn’t want to ruin their friendship. He couldn’t lose Jisung because he couldn’t control his hormones.

Jisung let out a shaky breath. “I’ve thought enough. I don’t want to think anymore. Fuck, your hand is hot. I’ve never had another man touch me like this, Changbin. I never wanted them to. Please, just touch it. And tell me I can repay the favour. Say yes. Please.”

It came out before he could stop it. There was no way he could say no. “Yes.”

He moaned when Jisung wrapped his fingers around his shaft. “Changbin, you’re so big, my hand can hardly hold you,” he heard him breathe. 

There was only so much Changbin could take. How many times had he imagined having Jisung willing? Touching him, feeling him in his hands… Fuck, he’d wanted it for years!

Jisung moaned in surprise and desire as Changbin tightened his fingers around him and skilfully began to stroke his length, leaning in to take control of the next kiss and forcing open willing lips with his tongue.

He was kissing Jisung. He was kissing Han Jisung. Jisung was enjoying it.

The hand on Changbin’s dick was trembling, and he reminded himself that Jisung didn’t know what he was asking for. He was experimenting. He was testing uncharted waters.

Jisung was the one who tore his lips away first, much to Changbin’s disappointment, but his next few words had Changbin’s cock twitching. “You’re good at that. Your mouth tastes good,” Jisung found his confidence again. “I should have known you would be. Such a pretty mouth, Binnie. As pretty as this cock,” he squeezed Changbin’s erection eliciting a long drawn out moan from the dazed male.

His thoughts were torn in two different directions. There was a dire need to stay in control, and a deep desire to give Jisung more.

Changbin wrapped his free arm around him, in one rough move reversing their positions so Jisung was the one with his back pressed against the cold steel door of the refrigerator. 

Fuck it.

He looked Jisung in the eye, held his gaze for a heartbeat, then dropped to his knees and roughly shucked Jisung’s pants down to the tops of his thighs.

“Oh fuck,” Jisung gasped.

After another heartbeat to catch his breath at the sight of the erection in front of him, he took it into his mouth, closing his eyes as he got his first taste. Holy fuck, he could come from this alone. Jisung’s hard cock filling his mouth. Jisung moaning his name.

Jisung.

“Oh Changbin,” he whimpered, “you didn’t have to…” Jisung’s voice trailed off and Changbin felt his fingers tangle and snag in his hair. “Fuck. Fuck, that’s good. You don’t know how many times I imagined this, but it’s better.”

Changbin knew it was. He’d been told many times. He’d mastered this. He knew exactly how to drive a man crazy enough that they’d be willing to take him. Begging to take him. He knew exactly how hard he could suck, knew how much Jisung would love to feel his throat tighten around his shaft as he swallowed. Knew what to do with his tongue and how firmly he could grip the base with his fingers so the tension would build and intensify.

Jisung’s hands clenched harder in his hair and his hips thrust forward helplessly. “Okay, now I am jealous,” he rasped, obviously struggling for control. “Or grateful for all the practice you had to get this good. Fuck. Fuck it’s so good. I can’t–”

Jisung made a strangled sound and Changbin took a breath and relaxed his throat, knowing what he needed. He lifted both his hands to Jisung’s hips when they started pumping, taking in more of his length, letting it hit the back of his throat as Jisung thrust his way to climax between his lips.

 _Let me taste you, baby._

Changbin heard the shout and tasted salt as Jisung’s release filled his mouth. He swallowed it with a deep groan, greedy for every drop, for every second that it lasted. He was overwhelmed by the flavour, the scent, and how utterly lost Jisung seemed in climax. He revelled in the feeling of the shaft pulsing inside his mouth, the power of having this always confident male tremble with the pleasure Changbin had given him.

“So good, baby,” Changbin murmured. “You taste so good.”

Jisung gasped, still panting from his orgasm, loosening his grip on Changbin’s hair.

And that’s when it struck him. He’d just given his supposedly straight best friend a blow job. This shouldn’t have happened.

Changbin pulled up Jisung’s jeans, got to his feet unsteadily and turned, walking out of the kitchen without a word. That hadn’t just happened. He hadn’t just dropped to his knees and ruined in five minutes what he’d built up over the past five years.

“Where are you going? What the fuck? Changbin, stop.”

Jisung grabbed his arm just as he reached the living room, but Changbin wrenched away from him. He threw himself onto his couch and sat down, one arm covering his eyes as he waited to hear the sounds of Jisung leaving. But he wanted so badly for him to stay. He wanted to suck Jisung’s dick into his mouth and work it until it was hard again. Wanted to feel Jisung’s cock filling him up. Anything so he could hear more of those sexy sounds of surprised pleasure Jisung had made.

The real birthday surprise was on him. Jisung liked what Changbin had done to him. He’d initiated it. It only made the situation—and his cock—harder. Changbin realized that they must have given Jisung more to drink at the club that he was admitting to. Or they’d slipped something in his drink. Maybe he should call him a cab and take him to the hospital to get checked out.

He flinched at the sound of the coffee table sliding across his wooden floor. Changbin lifted his arm and opened his eyes. Jisung had kicked the table out of the way so he could stand in front of him. “What the fuck do you want from me, Jisung?”

Jisung bent over him, a determined smile on his lips. He gripped the open waistband of Changbin’s jeans and abruptly yanked them down to his ankles, practically lifting his hips off the couch in the process.

“Jisung, shit!”

“You have this mistaken impression that I don’t want any of this and that this is going to somehow ruin our friendship. But if you want me to slink away and act like this never happened tomorrow—if we’re taking this to our graves—I may as well satisfy all my curiosity tonight.”

Before Changbin could protest, Jisung was spreading his thighs and kneeling between them, licking his lips and looking up at him with lust in his eyes. “I’ve never done this before either, and that’s something I haven’t said in years. You’re going to have to tell me what you like. You’re going to have to tell me if I’m doing it right. Or wrong.”

“Jisung,” Changbin moaned when he watched the blonde head dip over his erection. How could he say no to that? To everything he ever wanted right in front of him? Not even a saint would have the strength, and God knew he was no saint.

He felt lips wrap hesitantly around the head of his shaft and he ran his fingers gently over Jisung’s head. “Stubborn jackass. Just take what you can. Ah, fuck. I’ll like whatever you do.”

Jisung’s tongue traced a vein on his shaft and Changbin shuddered. It was like waking up in a damn wet dream, watching that mouth explore his cock. Jisung was slow but thorough, his lips stretched as he took his time to learn every inch of him with his lips and tongue before he started sucking lightly.

Too lightly.

“Fuck,” Changbin swore, forgetting his earlier praise as lust began to consume him. “I need more than that, Jisung. I’m hard not fragile. It’s not going to break if you suck it like you want it.”

Jisung groaned around his shaft and sucked harder, trying to take more. Changbin felt the tug all the way up his damn spine and watched those lips stretch around him with sensual satisfaction. He cupped the back of Jisung’s head, holding him there. “Yes. Yeah, that’s it. You’re such a natural.”

Changbin knew that he should stop him. This was his best friend. He shouldn’t be lifting his hips in a plea for more, shouldn’t be loving the sight of Jisung struggling to swallow him whole, tears leaking from his eyes as it hit the back of his throat. 

“Feels so fucking good.” Better than good. It might kill him.

He tensed when Jisung pulled away from his touch, lifting his mouth to stare at him for one silent, tense moment. His eyes sparkled when he slipped his middle finger in his mouth and then lowered it between Changbin’s legs.

Oh fuck. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Jisung smirked. “I’m sure you’ve done this before. Is my spit good, or…?”

Changbin stared. He knew he could take one finger without lube. Jisung’s saliva would do this time. He belatedly admonished himself for thinking there would be a second time.

“Let me try, please? Just once and I’ll make you come. Let me show you what I can do for you.”

“Fuck.” It was the only response Changbin could manage.

“I’ll take that as a yes. And don’t worry,” Jisung assured him gruffly. “I’ll probably be a natural.”

He couldn’t contain his shout of surprise when Jisung wrapped his lips around his cock again as his wet finger slipped between the cheeks of his ass and pushed inside.

“Jisung,” Changbin began to whimper. “That feels… Oh, fuck.”

Changbin was helpless, his hips rising and falling, caught between the thrusts of Jisung’s finger and his hot, talented mouth. Jisung’s mouth on him. Jisung’s finger inside his ass. The taste of him still on his tongue. He couldn’t think of anything else. Couldn’t hold back. “I’m close.”

Jisung grunted against his shaft and sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed. The sensation rang him like a fucking bell. Changbin wasn’t going to last. He tugged on the soft blonde hair in his hands, knowing what would happen next. “I have to come, damn it. If you don’t want – fuck!” 

Jisung’s finger thrust deep and pressed against a spot that made Changbin’s body arch off the couch as he came. He was on fire, every nerve raw and shooting off sparks.

“Coming so hard in your mouth, baby. Coming for you. Take it all.”

Jisung choked but didn’t lift his head, giving as good as he’d gotten. It drove Changbin wild even as he shook with the force of his climax and the knowledge of who had given it to him.

“Oh fuck, yeah,” he murmured, caressing Jisung’s cheek as the other licked his shaft. _Definitely a natural._

Changbin held his breath when he realized Jisung was studying him again. His cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen and shimmering with Changbin’s release. He’d never seen him like this. Aroused. Sensual. It was sexy as hell.

“See? I knew you’d like that.” Jisung’s voice was low. Determined. “So do I. And I know I could get better with a little practice.”

“Trust me, you don’t need to get any better.” And then he registered the implications behind Jisung’s words. “What do you mean by practice? You want to…?”

“I want to do this again,” Jisung confirmed with a nonchalant shrug. “And I want more.”

Changbin shook his head. “Jisung, what you’re asking for changes everything.”

“Do we have to do this right now?” Jisung clambered up onto the couch. “It’s my birthday.”

“But Jisung…”

“You don’t want me then.”

Jisung sounded so dejected that Changbin immediately felt a pang of guilt. “It’s not that. I’ve wanted you for so long, Jisung. But you’re an amazing friend.”

“And that part won’t change. You can be worried about tomorrow, but I’m not. We’ve known each other a long damn time. Been friends a long damn time. This isn’t going to change that.”

Was he really that naïve? “This always changes things.”

Jisung frowned. “Fine. Then we’ll deal with it. But not tonight.”

He stood and held out his hand. “I want to have a shower. Come with.” Changbin hesitated. He wanted more too. He wanted everything, but there were some things that scared him. Some things there could be no coming back from. 

“Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💗💗💗💗💗  
> Twitter   
> CuriousCat


End file.
